What Are Little Girls Made Of? (episode)
The Enterprise finds archaeologist Dr. Roger Korby, who has been missing for five years, living underground on a deserted planet with a group of sophisticated androids. Summary The approaches planet Exo III to learn the fate of Dr. Roger Korby, whose last message was sent over five years earlier. Two previous expeditions have failed to uncover any trace of the Korby expedition. Despite the odds, Korby and at least part of his expedition have survived by taking refuge in underground ruins left by the former inhabitants of the planet. Korby requests that Kirk beam down alone, explaining that he has made discoveries that may require an extraordinary decision on Kirk's part. But when he learns Christine Chapel, his fiancée, is aboard, he extends the invitation to include her. Kirk, Chapel, and Mathews, a security officer, explore the ancient ruins, searching for Korby. Shortly after they meet Dr. Brown, Dr. Korby's assistant, Matthews falls into a "bottomless" cavern, leaving Kirk and Chapel alone. Dr. Brown seems somewhat detached and aloof, barely reacting to Matthews' tragic fall. They also meet Andrea, a beautiful woman. Kirk meets Korby, who seems friendly enough. But he insists there be no communication with the ship. This is not acceptable to Kirk, especially since he has also lost contact with Rayburn, whom he left at the entrance to the complex. When Brown threatens Kirk, there is a brief struggle during which Brown is shot – and it is revealed that he is not Human, but a complex android. Meanwhile, the massive android Ruk immobilizes Kirk and prevents his escape. Korby reveals that Andrea, too, is a machine. In another room, Korby has Ruk, imitating Kirk's voice, send a message to the Enterprise, where Spock had been concerned that Kirk's routine check in time had past. Korby warns Kirk that if he moves or cries out to Spock, Ruk will have no choice but to harm the captain. 'Kirk' informs Spock that everything is fine and to maintain routine contact and signs off. Korby informs Kirk that Ruk had been tending the machinery in the ruins for longer than even he could remember. With his help and with the records Korby found, they built Brown. Ruk killed Matthews and Rayburn, but Korby claims it was against his orders. Korby has Ruk imitate other voices, but grows angry when Ruk imitates Chapel. He orders Ruk to never to harm Chapel, and at Kirk's prompting, adds that he is to obey all of Chapel's commands. Kirk attempts to once again escape but Ruk is too fast for him. The hulking android picks the Captain up and throws him across the room like a doll. A short time later Korby returns to the main dining room with Kirk, being held by Ruk and reveals the rest of his sinister plans to Kirk and Christine. In order for them to understand the nature of his experiment he leads Chapel to his laboratory where she sees the android duplicator. Korby plans to give them a personal demonstration and orders Andrea to slightly turn the platform and Christine is stunned to see Kirk, unconscious and locked down naked by Ruk. Kirk is spun around to be made a copy of while a stunned Christine looks on. Korby says the android is an exact physical replica of the real Kirk. He then explains that he will transfer all of Kirk's memories into the android to make the duplication complete. But Kirk overhears this, and while Korby readies the machine, Kirk murmurs to himself, "Mind your own business, Mr. Spock, I'm sick of your half-breed interference, do you hear?" He repeats this as the memories are copied. After the experiment, 'Kirk' joins Chapel for lunch, and asks her if she would obey if he gave her an order to betray Roger Korby. Chapel says, "Please don't ask me to make that choice." The tone of the conversation causes her to lose her appetite, but she encourages 'Kirk' to eat. With a smile, he informs her that "Androids don't eat, Miss Chapel." She had been talking to the android Kirk all along. Korby and the real Kirk, wearing a jumpsuit similar to Korby's, enter and even Kirk is impressed. He quizzes his duplicate on details of his life and family, but the android answers every question perfectly. The duplicate Kirk is sent to the Enterprise to secure the command packet containing the ship's itinerary. Korby will select a colony where he can begin carefully manufacturing android replacements. He believes he can create a superior android civilization, and he plans to prove it. Kirk makes a third attempt to escape and as Ruk pursues him, Chapel yells after him, "I order you not to harm him!" Ruk imitates Chapel's voice in an attempt to lure Kirk out of hiding, but Kirk sees through the ruse and attacks Ruk with a broken-off stalactite. In the struggle, Kirk falls and hangs dangerously from the edge of another deep hole. But after staring at him for a moment, Ruk pulls him to safety. Meanwhile on the Enterprise, Spock is surprised by Kirk's unannounced return. When he tries to inquire about Dr. Korby, Kirk snaps at him, "Mind your own business, Mr. Spock. I'm sick of your half-breed interference, do you hear?" Immediately after this uncharacteristic outburst, Kirk is pleasant again; he returns to the planet, leaving a very bewildered Spock behind. Realizing something is wrong, he forms a security team to prepare to beam down. On the planet, the real Kirk makes romantic advances to Andrea, which confuses her, since she was not programmed to respond to him. Kirk is then confronted by Ruk and discusses the Old Ones with him. Kirk learns more about the ancient civilization: they built their machines too well, became fearful of them, and started shutting them off. Survival outweighed programming; the androids murdered their creators. Goaded by Kirk, Ruk grows angry and realizes that Korby is doing the exact same thing. He starts to threaten Korby and Korby is forced to destroy Ruk. Meanwhile, Andrea comes across the android Kirk and tries to repeat the romantic advances, thinking he is the real Kirk. When the android Kirk refuses, Andrea destroys him with a phaser. In a scuffle between Kirk and Korby, a section of skin is torn from the back of Korby's hand, revealing wires and circuits. Korby is an android also. Korby tries to explain to a shocked Chapel that while critically injured, he built a perfect body and decanted himself into it. He claims that he's still the real Roger Korby, but is unable to demonstrate any uniquely "Human" qualities. The breakdown of this small segment of android civilization reveals the pitfalls of Korby's Utopian vision. Soon enough, even he realizes this, and hands over his phaser in defeat and despair. But Andrea will not relinquish hers, and she confusedly tries to profess her love for Korby. As she kisses him, Korby pulls the trigger in her hand, killing them both. Spock and his security team arrive and come upon Kirk and Chapel. When inquired about Korby's whereabouts, Kirk replies to his First Officer, "Dr. Korby... was never here." Back on the ship, Chapel decides to stay on the Enterprise. Spock then tells Kirk of his dismay over his use of the term "half-breed". Kirk replies, "I'll remember that, Mr. Spock... the next time I find myself in a similar situation." Log entries *"Captain's log, stardate 2712.4. A signal from planet Exo III, Doctor Roger Korby has been located. He and part of his expedition remaining alive due to the discovery of underground ruins left by the former inhabitants of this world." Memorable quotes "Mind your own business, Mr. Spock, I'm sick of your half-breed interference, do you hear?" : - Kirk android "What... happened... to the Old Ones, Ruk?" "So long ago."" "Is it possible that they built their machines too well?" : - James T. Kirk and Ruk "THAT was the equation! Existence! Survival... must... cancel out... programming!" : - Ruk "No... Not programmed for you!" : - Andrea, after being kissed by Kirk "I will kiss you!" "No." "You... you will not?" "It is illogical (she then fires a laser pistol and disintegrates him)." : - Andrea and Kirk android "I am NOT a computer. Test me. Ask me to solve any... equate... transmit... Christine, Christine, let me prove myself. (holds up his circuit-exposed hand) Does ''this make such a difference?" "''Don't you see, Roger? Everything you've done has proved it ''isn't you." "I am Roger Korby!" : - '''Korby' and Chapel Background Information Production * The first draft of this episode's script was completed . The revised final draft was turned in 27 July. * Robert Justman personally assembled the episode previews for the series, some of which had specially-recorded narration by William Shatner, as this episode does. The previews have great value to Star Trek scholars as they are the only filmed source remaining (other than the blooper reels and cutting room film clips in the hands of fans) for alternate takes, cut scenes and other lost details. * Justman also selected the stills used for the end credits, and his sense of humor was often apparent in them. The image of the grotesque Balok puppet was purposely put under Herb Solow's production credit during season two, for example. In the end credits for this episode, he pulls another silly joke: when Michael "Strong"'s guest star credit appears alone on the screen, the still image is that of Ted Cassidy showing his "strength" by lifting William Shatner over his head. * This is the episode from which the famous blooper reel clip originates featuring Nimoy and his son Adam with Vulcan ears on. The proof of this is Nimoy's spoken line, "Are you all right, captain? You sound tired." which is spoken in this episode. * There is also another blooper from this episode in the first season blooper real. In it, the cast uses Korby's android machine dais as a go-go dance platform. You can see Nichelle Nichols without her Uhura wig in this clip. * Kirk's walk to the turbolift from his quarters is stock footage from . He does not have in his hand the command packet he had retrieved from his safe a moment before. * While much of the score in this episode is stock music, small bits of new music were composed for it by Fred Steiner. Andrea's theme was re-used in as Leila Kalomi sought to explain the nature of the Omicron Ceti III spores to Spock, while the Ruk music signified danger in many future episodes. * William Shatner (Kirk) kisses Sherry Jackson (Andrea) so hard that when she pulls away you can see that her lipstick is all over his lips. You can also see that her lips are swollen from the very rough kiss. in 1998, the Sci-Fi Channel aired all the original Star Trek series episodes in their complete, non-syndicated format, with added interviews from some of the series stars and guest stars. It was called "Star Trek Insights". Sherry Jackson reveals in her interview for this episode that the kiss was supposed to be a soft "screen kiss", but that Shatner startled her and forcefully took her into his arms and French-kissed her, full tongue and all. Sherry Jackson said in the interview that "Bill really kissed me!". (Source: Sci-Fi Channel) * The title comes from the children's nursery rhyme: What are little girls made of? Sugar and spice and everything nice. Cast * Budd Albright had appeared previously in an uncredited part as the ill-fated Crewman Barnhart in . * DeForest Kelley (McCoy), James Doohan (Scotty) and George Takei (Sulu) do not appear in this episode. Along with and this is one of only three episodes after the pilots in which Kelley does not appear. Sets and Props * Brown and Andrea both use old-style laser pistols seen in the pilots and . * In the still photograph of Korby on Spock's station screen, he is wearing one of the turtleneck shirts from . Costumes * To test the effectiveness of Cassidy's Ruk costume and makeup, the producers arranged for Cassidy to receive a visiting clothes dealer while costumed as Ruk. Sure enough, the salesman, who thought he was calling on Gene Roddenberry, was so frightened at Cassidy's intimidating character, he was barely coherent even as he attempted to do his pitch. However, the salesman eventually recovered, and Roddenberry ended up purchasing some pants from him. * By contrast, Andrea's revealing costume never failed to get an enthusiastically appreciative response whether it be stunning a noisy commissary into silence when the actress showed it off there, or when it was displayed at a SF convention and the model for it found herself having approached by a large number of men, including Harlan Ellison, trying to secure a date from her. Continuity * Sherry Jackson appears to walk into the same room twice when she reports to Korby after phasering the Kirk android. It is possible, however, that she entered a connecting corridor after destroying the android, and her appearance in Korby's quarters afterward constitutes her arrival from that corridor. * This episode marks the final appearance of the early black and white phaser 2. It was replaced by more detailed blue-gray and black models. * A key point of the Saturday Night Live spoof of Star Trek conventions, featuring William Shatner, was the question from a fan about the combination of Kirk's safe. The combination is different in this episode than in , and . Apocrypha * This episode produced a sequel in the form of the novel Double, Double by Michael Jan Friedman. In it another Brown android returns from an expedition, finds Korby and the others "dead," and creates a new Kirk android. The androids then again attempt to put Korby's plan into operation, taking over the Enterprise and Hood while arranging the removal of the original Kirk. Production timeline * Revised story outline by Robert Bloch: * First draft teleplay by Robert Bloch: * Revised draft: Video and DVD releases *Original US Betamax release: *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 6, catalog number VHR 2253, release date unknown *US VHS release: *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 1.4, *Original US DVD release (single-disc): Volume 5, *As part of the TOS Season 1 DVD collection *As part of the TOS Season 1 HD-DVD collection *As part of the TOS Season 1 Blu-ray collection Links and references Starring * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock Guest star * Michael Strong as Roger Korby Co-starring * Sherry Jackson as Andrea * Ted Cassidy as Ruk And * Majel Barrett as Christine Chapel Featuring * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Harry Basch as Brown * Vince Deadrick as Mathews * Budd Albright as Rayburn Uncredited co-stars * Eddie Paskey as Leslie Stunt doubles * Paul Baxley as the stunt double for William Shatner * Denver Mattson as the stunt double for Budd Albright References 500,000 years ago; 2261; 2265; android; archaeological medicine; autonomic nervous system; bio-research; Caesar, Julius; command packet; cortex circuits; Earth Colony II; Ferris; geisha; Hitler, Adolf; Kirk, George Samuel; Kirk Android; Khah, Genghis; Maltuvis; Midos V; Old Ones; Orion; Pasteur, Louis; Starfleet Academy External links * * The revised final draft of the script in PDF format |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} de:Der alte Traum es:What Are Little Girls Made Of? fr:What Are Little Girls Made Of? nl:What Are Little Girls Made Of? pl:What Are Little Girls Made Of? sv:What Are Little Girls Made Of? Category:TOS episodes